bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3
Season 3 'of ''Bizaardvark was confirmed by stars Olivia Rodrigo and Madison Hu on April 30, 2018 for a Summer of 2018 release.https://www.instagram.com/p/BiNWY5ShSM5 On November 15, 2018, Disney Channel confirmed that this is the final season of the show. The season wrapped production on September 21, 2018. It premiered on July 24, 2018 and the series finale aired on April 13, 2019. Synopsis “Bizaardvark” follows teen comedy bloggers and best friends Paige and Frankie to the sunny shores of Malibu, California, where they have been selected to stay at Vuuugle’s prestigious beach house for the entire summer, along with several other Vuuugle influencers. The comedy duo’s housemates include fellow v-logging star Amelia; their buddy Bernie who lands a room thanks to his grandmother serving as the adult chaperone; and rambunctious tween bloggers Zane (of “Zane Unboxed”) and Rodney (of “What's in M'Hair?”) who run their online channels with their moms. In this ultra-cool oceanview environment, Paige and Frankie – along with their friends – embark on an endless summer of creativity and fun. Cast '''Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera (21/21) *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong (21/21) *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth (21/21) *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz (21/21) *Maxwell Simkins as Zane (16/21) *Elie Samouhi as Rodney (13/21) 'Recurring Cast' *Johnathan McClain as Liam (4/21) *Ellen Ratner as Grandma Schotz (11/21) *Caitlin Reagan as Willow Duckworth (13/21) *Rachna Khatau as Principal Karen (3/21) *David Lengel as Reporter "Lou Scoopmaker" (5/21) *Matt Richards as Roman Winwood (3/21) *Darrell Hammond as Red Duckworth (2/21) *Ross Kobelak as Horse Face Guy (14/21) Episodes 'Confirmed dates' These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #07/24/18 - The Summer of Us (301) #07/26/18 - Two Me's in a Pod (302) #07/31/18 - House Moms (303) #08/02/18 - No Way Whoa! (304) #08/07/18 - Tree's Company (305) #08/09/18 - Summer Schooled (306) #10/05/18 - Halloweenvark Part 3: Mali-Boo! (315) #12/07/18 - Holiday Video Sketchtacular (319) #01/19/19 - Who is Horse Face Guy? (310) #01/26/19 - Where There's a Willow There's a Way (307) #02/02/19 - House Band (308) #02/09/19 - Eye of the Duckworth (309) #02/16/19 - Bernie's Cousin Ernie (312) #02/23/19 - Paige's Way vs. Frankie's Way (311) #03/02/19 - PK in Da House (313) #03/09/19 - Bizaardvark Changes Lives (314) #03/16/19 - A Capella Problems (316) #03/23/19 - The Stand-Up Standoff (317) #03/30/19 - BizRipOffs (318) #04/06/19 - Rozes Are Red (320) #04/13/19 - The End of the Beginning (321) Continuity *In The Summer of Us it is revealed that the Vuuuglers will only stay at Vuuugle House for two months until the end of summer. But for unexplained reasons they are all still living at the Vuuugle House after the summer ends. This is especially evident in Halloweenvark Part 3: Mali-Boo! which takes place on October 31st. *In Two Me's in a Pod, Willow arrives at Vuuugle House and says that she is only staying for three days. But for unexplained reasons she never seems to leave. **It's also dark outside the front door when she arrives contrary to it being light outside the windows. Trivia *This season was never announced, but confirmed through a press release of the 2018 Disney Channel Go! Promotion. *The Vuuuglers have a new place to congregate, the Vuuugle House in Malibu. *Ethan Wacker's real life ankle injury was written into the storyline, beginning with No Way Whoa! and lasting until House Band. *Two new cast members, Elie Samouhi as "Rodney" and Maxwell Brooke Simkins as "Zane," were introduced during Disney Channel's Go! Summer Fan Fest.https://twitter.com/DisneyChannelPR/status/995351380066877441 *This season has a new opening sequence, making Bizaardvark the sixth Disney Channel Original Series to alter the theme song for a third season after Hannah Montana, A.N.T. Farm, Girl Meets World, K.C. Undercover, and Bunk'd. *Willow, Amelia's little sister, is introduced in the second episode Two Me's in a Pod. *With the exception of No Way Whoa!, the cold opens have reverted back to being regular scenes, instead of videos like they were in the previous season. *This is the final season of the series as confirmed by Disney Channel. https://tvshowscancelled.com/bizaardvark-cancelled-no-season-4-for-disney-channel-tv-show/ *Bizaardvark is the 17th Disney Channel Original Series to have 3 seasons. *Rozes Are Red and The End of the Beginning were promoted by Disney Channel as Bizaardvark's two-part series finale. Gallery References Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons